conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline Events (EV)
2008 December November *Democratic Presidential candidate Barack Obama wins November 4th elections in the United States. *Everett enacts anti-cult laws and starts the "Federal Religion Registry". All religions are required to register themselves to the Everetti government and undergo a background check and cult investigation. Unregistered religions are banned in Everett as of January 1, 2009. *Terrorists take over hotels in India, taking westerner tourists hostage. Four Everetti citizens are detected in need of help through EDS system. Everetti military forces respond from northern Pakistan. HADV2 droid response results in the deaths of over a dozen terrorists and the injury of one British hostage. October *Everett bails out stock market, government takes control of failing companies. *Everetti Air Force begins air strike and bombing campaign in northern Pakistan, targeting Al Qaeda, Taliban and Pakistani terrorists. *Everett and China begin talks about military operations along Chinese/Pakistani borders. Chinese border guards deployed along Afghan/Pakistan borders with China. *Everett imposes new tobacco laws including the Genocide Tax. *Prosecution of Wall Street CEOs for corruption charges begin in Everetti federal court. *Everett government bans the 'Saw' movie series including the new 'Saw V' for "blatant promotion of violence and disgusting and perverse behavior". *Columbus Day banned in Everett. September *Hurricane Gustav impacts Louisiana as a category 3 hurricane. *Everetti crime rate lowest on planet since activation of EDS. *Hurricane Hanna impacts Haiti as a category 1 hurricane. *Hurricane Ike impacts Haiti as a category 3 hurricane. *Large Hadron Collider activated at CERN in Switzerland. *Everett enacts Anti-Crime Vigilance Act. *Everetti troop surge in Afghanistan. Everett prepares major operations in Afghanistan and northern Pakistan. Pakistan prepares for Everetti invasion. *Everett and United States Presidents and officials meet in Washington DC at the U.S. Embassy to discuss stock market crisis. August *EDS law goes into effect. Millions are inauculated with EDS vaccine. *75,000 criminals caught on the first day of EDS going into effect. *Iran plunges into chaos. Russia sends aid to Iran. *Iraqistan closes borders to incoming Iranian refugees. *Everett threatens Pakistan to cooperate in War On Terrorism. *90% of Everetti vehicles are HES. *Russia invades Georgia. Everett threatens Russians to stand down. 24 hours given. *Russia ceases invasion of Georgia for a day and continues invasion of Georgia. Everett declares war on Russia. 250,000 HADV2 droids move into Tblisi, Georgia. 750,000 droids hover above Moscow, standing by for orders. *Georgia liberated from Russian control. Russia loses over 500 nuclear launch stations at hands of droids. Russia given 48 hours to surrender. Russia surrenders and withdraws troops. Russian President steps down from office. *Pakistani President Musharaf steps down from office. July *Everett celebrates five years of independence. *Iran is defeated by Everett and Iraqistan. *All of Iraq joins with Iraqistan. Iraqistan is unified. *U.S. Forces pull out of Iraqistan. *World Trade Center plans scrapped. The World Trade Center is rebuilt as it was with an extra 40 floor extension. *New World Trade Center completed by SBR droids. Buildings stand at 150 floors each. World's first SDI defense laser is installed at the top of south tower. *Syria becomes part of Iraqistan. *The western third of Iran becomes a part of Iraqistan. *Russia speaks out against Everett's missile defense laser. *Everett announces free vehicle HES conversion for all citizens. Millions place orders. SBR droids begin mass vehicle conversion. *Citgo oil company cuts Everett off from oil. *34th G8 summit held in Tōyako, Hokkaidō in Japan. June *Syria is defeated by Iraqistan and Everett. *Hezbollah is destroyed. *Israel is given control of Lebanon. *Sick serial mass murder discovered in Kentucky, hundreds possibly dead over a period of decades. Everett enacts EDS law. EDS law takes effect on August 1, 2008. *SBR robots begin emergency construction of HES fuel stations. *Exxon Mobile cuts Everett off from oil. *Oil prices in United States reach $5.75 per gallon. May *Iraqistan declares war on Iran and Syria. *Everett declares war on Iran and Syria. *Hezbollah threatens to attack Israel if Everett and Iraqistan do not stand down. *Everett declares war on Lebanon. Sends 500,000 more HADV2 robots to the battlefield. *China gives up on Xinang and withdraws troops. Millions worldwide celebrate the freeing of Tibet. *Xinang and Everett sign alliance. *Gas prices locked at lower rate of $2.75 per gallon. Oil industry threatens to cut Everett off from oil. April *Everett withdraws all forces from Iraqistan and deploys 500,000 HADV2 robots as a replacement. *SBR droids complete government offices, roads, utilities and vital structures in Everett City. Capitol city is opened to public and government moves from Washington DC to Everett City. *Everett City International Airport is opened. *New Pentagon is opened. Building is shaped like a star rather than a five sided pentagon. Old Pentagon is demolished in accordance to U.S.-Everett agreement. March *Terrorists are caught sneaking into Iraqistan, coming from Syria. *Terrorists are caught sneaking out of Iraqistan with Intel for Iran. *Tibet secedes from China in a civil war. Declares independence and becomes Xinang. *Westboro Baptist Church protests at World Trade Center. Protesters are arrested for hate crimes and deported back to United States. Westboro Baptist Church banned from Everett. February *Al Qaida terrorists are caught sneaking into Iraqistan borders from Iran. Tensions grow. *Everett completes damage repair of Haiti. Haitians now live in first world nation conditions. *Everett lifts travel ban on Cuba. Citizens may now vacation in Cuba. January *Scientology is outlawed in Everett. *Oil prices hit new records. Everett passes legislation to lock gas prices at $3.00 per gallon. Oil industry angered. 2007 December *HES vehicles invented. *First HES vehicle is driven on the roads. *The first fusion power plant is opened and activated. November *Construction begins on the new capitol city of Everett, Everett City. *States of Cancun and Maya Coast are repaired from old conditions and brought up to first world nation conditions. October *Neo Nazi factions attempt uprising in southeastern Everett. Decatur County, Tennessee overrun by Nazi forces. *Everetti Militant Forces and Marines invade Decatur County. 4,890 Neo Nazis caught and killed. 127 Marines and 3 EMFs killed. September *Fusion power research is completed. Power plants to be built. *The Hover Assault Droid Version Two (HADV2) is completed and mass produced. August *The population of Everett reaches two hundred million. *Hurricane Dean impacts Cancun as a catgeory 5 hurricane. July *Haiti joins Everett and becomes the 34th state. *Puerto Rico requests to become the 35th state of Everett. Puerto Rico becomes a state of Everett. June *Haiti goes into civil war. Turns to Everett for help. May *Everett deploys peacekeeping troops into Iraqistan. *Monetary aid is sent from Everett to Iraqistan. April *Iraqis become enraged with both sides of the war in Iraq. Northern half of Iraq secedes from itself and becomes Iraqistan. *U.S. military is kicked out of Iraqistan. Extreme tensions grow. *Everett and Iraqistan sign alliance. *Thirty-two people are killed in the Virginia Tech massacre on the premises of Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University in Blacksburg, Virginia. March *Venezuela war ends. Suriname, Guyana and French Guiana merge with Venezuela and form a new nation. *Nuevo Venezuela is established with a Coucilist Democracy. *Eight human skeletons are discovered in Fort Myers, Florida, later linked to suspected serial killer Daniel Conahan. February *Venezuela civil war breaks out into Suriname, Guyana and French Guiana. *The United States and Everett send aid to freedom fighters in Venezuela. *An unseasonal tornado in central Florida kills at least 20 people. January *Civil war in Venezuela. *Hugo Chavez is assassinated. *The Mooninite scare occurs in Boston, when devices used in a guerrilla marketing campaign for the animated television series Aqua Teen Hunger Force are mistaken for improvised explosive devices. 2006 December *Venezuela plunges into mass riots. Citizens demand an end to the dictatorship. *Smoking is banned in all Ohio bars, restaurants, workplaces, and other public places. *Saddam Hussein, former Iraq president, is executed in Baghdad. November *Everett declares war on Afghanistan. Deploys 150,000 troops. October *Nation of Belize joins Everett and merges with the state of Cancun. *Charles Carl Roberts IV, a 32-yr-old milk-truck driver, kills five girls at an Amish schoolhouse in Lancaster County, Pennsylvania before shooting himself. *Hazardous waste plant near Apex, North Carolina explodes releasing chlorine gas, resulting in the evacuation of thousands and the hospitalization of over 100 residents. September *Tabasco, Chiapas, Veracruz and Tamaulipas of Mexico join Everett. *Quebec, Newfoundland and Labrador of Canada secede to Everett. *Everett pays Canada $100 billion as aid for any damages caused by the loss of it's territories. *The Louisiana Superdome in New Orleans re-opens 13 months after Hurricane Katrina with extensive repairs, including the largest re-roofing project in Everett. August July *Canadian provinces of Quebec, Newfoundland and Labrador go into states of civil unrest. June *Yucatan, Campeche and Quintana Roo secede from Mexico and join Everett. *In Miami, the Federal Bureau of Investigation arrests seven men, accusing them of planning to bomb the Sears Tower and other attacks in Miami. May April *The Mexican states of Yucatan, Campeche, Quintana Roo, Tabasco, Chiapas, Veracruz and Tamaulipas enter mass rioting against the corrupted Mexican government. March *Stem cell research is legal and funded by the government. February *The Pittsburgh Steelers win Super Bowl XL, defeating the Seattle Seahawks 21-10. January *Louisiana joins Everett. *Twelve dead coal miners and one survivor are discovered in the Sago Mine Disaster near Buckhannon, West Virginia. 2005 December *Southwest Airlines Flight 1248 overshoots the runway at Chicago Midway Airport, killing a 6-year-old boy and injuring 11 other people. *New York City transit strike: New York City's Transport Workers Union Local 100 goes on strike for 3 days, shutting down all New York City Subway and Bus services. November *New nation of Caspia is founded, replacing sections of Ukraine and Russia. *Caspia signs alliance with Everett. October *A shipwreck in Lake George, NY kills 20 people. *A riot occurs in Toledo, Ohio during a Neo-Nazi rally on racial issues; 114 Nazis are arrested. September *West Virginia and Tennessee join Everett. *Hurricane Ophelia impacts North Carolina as a category 1 hurricane. August *Hurricane Katrina batters southern Everett and United States nearly destroying New Orleans. July *Hurricane Dennis impacts Florida as a category 4 hurricane. *Disneyland commemorates its fiftieth anniversary. June *The United States capitol is moved to Sacramento, California. *Because of "quadruple-witching" options and futures expiration, the New York Stock Exchange sees the heaviest first-hour trading on record. 704 million shares are traded between 9:30-10:30 A.M. (1.92 billion shares for the day). May *Georgia, Mississippi and Kentucky join Everett. April *Virginia joins Everett. *National debt paid off in full. March February *North Carolina and South Carolina join Everett. *Super Bowl XXXIX: The New England Patriots win their second consecutive Super Bowl title, defeating the Philadelphia Eagles 24-21. January *All of Everett's treasury is converted from gold to diagold. *Everett becomes the world's most powerful economic power. *George W. Bush inaugurated as President of United States for second term. 2004 December *One of the worst natural disasters in recorded history hits Southeast Asia when the strongest earthquake in 40 years hits the entire Indian Ocean region. The massive 9.3 magnitude earthquake, epicentered just off the west coast of the Indonesian island of Sumatra, generates enormous tsunami waves that crash into the coastal areas of a number of nations including Thailand, India, Sri Lanka, the Maldives, Malaysia, Myanmar, Bangladesh, and Indonesia. The official death toll in the affected countries stands at 186,983 while more than 40,000 people are still missing. November *Diagold is invented. October *The Boston Red Sox win the World Series for the first time since 1918, breaking the Curse of the Bambino. September *Alabama joins Everett. *Hurricane Frances impacts Florida as a category 4 hurricane. *Hurricane Jeanne impacts Florida as a category 3 hurricane. August *Hurricane Charley impacts Florida as a category 4 hurricane. *The Statue of Liberty reopens after security improvements. *New Jersey Governor James McGreevey announces that he is "a gay American" and will resign effective November 15, 2004. July *Groundbreaking for the Freedom Tower begins at Ground Zero in New York City. June *Cure to AIDS and HIV discovered in old U.S. medical records. Everett releases AIDS/HIV cure to public. Everetti government speaks out against United States for hiding cure. *The National Commission on Terrorist Attacks Upon the United States (or "9/11 Commission") issues an initial report of its findings. *Preliminary hearings begin in Iraq in the trial of former president Saddam Hussein, for war crimes and crimes against humanity. May *Wisconsin joins Everett. *Tax laws changed. *A WNBC helicopter crashes in the Flatbush section of Brooklyn, New York. This event is covered by rival station WABC-TV. *The National World War II Memorial is dedicated in Washington, DC. April *Gay marriage is legalized under federal law. *All forms of discrimination are made illegal under federal law. March *Abortion laws are set into effect. *The largest expansion of North Atlantic Treaty Organization to date takes place, allowing Everett, Bulgaria, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Romania, Slovakia and Slovenia into the organization. February *Women are given full equal pay rights. *The New England Patriots win Super Bowl XXXVIII. *The CIA admits that there was no imminent threat from weapons of mass destruction before the 2003 invasion of Iraq. January 2003 December *Al Qaida threatens Everett to stay out of Middle East. *Radical Islam is outlawed in Everett. *Aryan Union is raided and members are arrested and jailed. *Saddam Hussein, former President of Iraq, is captured in Tikrit by the U.S. 4th Infantry Division. November *Florida secedes from the United States and joins Everett. *New York City Subway's legendary Redbird trains are retired from passenger service after the R33/36 World's Fair cars make their final trip on the 7 line. *The Massachusetts Supreme Judicial Court, in Goodridge v. Department of Public Health, rules anti-same-sex marriage laws unconstitutional in Massachusetts. October *Racism, sexism and discrimination is made illegal. *Ku Klux Klan is raided and members arrested and jailed. *The Staten Island Ferry crash kills 11 after one of its ferries slams into a pier. September *All Everetti troops and forces are recalled back to Everett. *Federal News Network begins broadcasting. *Indiana Governor Frank O'Bannon dies after suffering a stroke in Chicago, Illinois. Joe Kernan, the Lieutenant Governor, is sworn in as Indiana's 48th Governor. August *21 year old Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer becomes President of Everett. *Northern Everett experiences massive power outage, lasting for two days. July *Union of Everett declares independence. *15 states make up the new Union. Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, New York, New Jersey, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Michigan, Maryland, Delaware, Indiana and Illinois. *The sons of Saddam Hussien are killed by soon-to-be Everetti forces. Category:Union of EverettCategory:Timelines